1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving type copying apparatus where image is read or recorded during moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a moving type copying apparatus has not been proposed in the prior art. In a copying apparatus of the prior art, finder system is used in order to perform positioning during read action. However, since there is no means for confirming the content during record action, the content to be recorded must be forecasted or the positioning must be performed in trial and error. Consequently, if one image is formed by copying of several times, the complete positioning following the previous copying cannot be performed.
On the other hand, a scanner (reading apparatus) is proposed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 33774/1981 and No. 151269/1984. In this case, an image sensor is used but a one-dimensional line sensor. Consequently, it can display the read data but cannot be utilized in the positioning to a paper during record action.
In any of the above-mentioned patent applications in the prior art, several lines including the line being read are displayed. The former uses a light emission element for display, and the latter uses a liquid crystal therefor.
Consequently, in the prior art, the reading apparatus displays information being read, but is not used in edit function. Also the apparatus in the prior art is not provided with edit function of image. Further, in a moving type reading apparatus in the prior art, edit function is not particularly provided.
In a moving type reading apparatus, if it is not clear what portion of stored image data should be written during record action, the apparatus is inconvenient in use. When image extending over several lines is outputted, it is quite difficult to align the printing top position. Further, unnecessary portion (e.g., blank) of the stored image data cannot be cut.
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 20476/1983 discloses an apparatus having means for positioning between the previous record and the present record. This is a printer having a drum-like type holder, and a positioning scale plate is installed on the printer in order to align the printing position.
In this system, however, since positioning is performed based on a ruled line printed on a paper, the printing position cannot be aligned if there is no ruled line.
FIG. 44 shows an image forming apparatus A of manual moving type, where subscanning is performed by moving the apparatus. In this case, travelling rollers 111, 112 are installed respectively at front and rear sides in the moving direction shown by arrow Y, and a record head 113 constituted by a thermal head is installed between the travelling rollers 111, 112 and supplied with spring force downward. A thermal transfer ribbon 114 is suspended to a record surface (plural printing elements being heater elements arranged in perpendicular direction to the paper surface) of the recording head 113, and fed in arrow a direction corresponding to the moving amount of the apparatus A. Numeral 115 designates an original wound portion of the ink ribbon 114, and numeral 116 designates a taking portion thereof Numeral 117 designates an encoder for detecting the rotation amount of one travelling roller 111, i.e., the moving amount of the apparatus A and generating the timing signal of the record. Numeral 118 designates a ribbon guide.
In the apparatus A, if the travelling rollers 111, 112 are held on a substance D to be recorded (ordinary paper) and moved in the arrow Y direction and subjected to the subscanning, the printing elements of the recording surface of the recording head 113 are selectively heated based on the image data signal every time the timing signal comes from the encoder 117 so that the thermal transfer ribbon 114 is transferred to the substance D to be recorded and prescribed image is formed on the substance D to be recorded.
In the apparatus A, however, at a moment that the apparatus A starts the moving, the ribbon 114 does not always begin to slide on the heater elements of the recording head 113.
That is, in the apparatus of thermal transfer type, friction may be applied to the original wound portion 115 by a brake mechanism 119 so as to prevent sag of the ribbon 114, and resistance is produced in rotation of the original wound portion 115 or slip of the ribbon in the ribbon guide 118, and further the ribbon in itself is pushed to the substance D to be recorded and therefore subjected to resistance.
Fixing portion of the head 113 or the ribbon feed guide 118 to the apparatus A has play although it is slight. Moreover, these will be deformed although quite slightly when strength is applied thereto, and the ribbon also will lengthen when tension is applied thereto.
Consequently, immediately after the moving of the apparatus A is started, the moving amount of the apparatus A may be absorbed in the above-mentioned resistance, play, lengthening or the like so that the ribbon 114 does not yet slide on the record head 113.
However, since this point is not considered in the prior art and when the apparatus A is moved the drive pulse is simultaneously applied to the printing element in synchronization with the timing pulse as shown in FIG. 45, the printing element continues to apply the heat energy to the same position of the ribbon before the ribbon begins to slide on the element surface. As a result, sticking is liable to occur on the heater element of the ribbon.
The sticking is phenomenon that base of the ribbon is melted by heating (being excessive) from the heater element of the record head, and the melted substance adheres to the heater element. As a result, the ribbon may not be fed.
Above-mentioned problem will occur also in an image forming apparatus of self moving type. In the apparatus of self moving type, after the moving start signal is supplied, the apparatus runs for itself and records the image, thereby the moving speed and the record are effected as previously programmed.
An optical information reading apparatus is apparatus where an original document is irradiated by an information reading light source, and reflected light from the original document is converted in photoelectric conversion by a light receiving element and then taken as information (e.g., character information). Such apparatus is exemplified by a copying machine or a facsimile. In recent years, an apparatus being handy to carry is developed where information of an original document is read by hand scan. In such optical information reading apparatus, the original document is irradiated and necessary exposure amount is secured thereby the clear original information can be obtained.
For example, in invention described in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 96954/1985, information reading light source (light emission element) is continuously lit, and charge storage time of an image sensor (e.g., CCD) to convert optical information into electric signal is controlled to become constant. That is, dummy read is performed once and a shift register is cleared, and then the constant charge storage time is secured and the information read action is performed again. In another exposure control method, a shutter to enable high-speed operation is put in front of an image sensor and the exposure amount is controlled depending on aperture area of the shutter.
FIG. 54 is a timing chart illustrating an example of an image sensor drive method according to the abovementioned method in the prior art. In FIG. 54, (a) shows LED lit state, (b) shows timing of original document information reading signal, and (c) shows scan state of the image sensor. If the LED is lit as shown in (a) and the write signal comes as shown in (b), scan of the image sensor (e g., CCD) is performed twice within the read period tx as shown in (c). The first scan is a dummy scan as above described.
If the scan time of the image sensor per once is made t1, time t1 is expressed by following formula. EQU t1=N.times.S
wherein
N: the picture element number of the image sensor PA1 S: time required to shift the picture element number by one picture element
After lapse of time t2 (t2&gt;t1) from the drive start of the image sensor, the read action is started again. The information read requires time t1 in similar manner to the first scan. Consequently, time t1+t2 is necessary from coming of the read signal until finishing of the original document information reading.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, the LED as information reading light source is lit continuously as shown in FIG. 54. Consequently, in an apparatus of battery drive system such as an optical information reading apparatus of hand scan system, energy loss is produced and life of the battery is decreased. Also in the exposure amount control system using the shutter, the shutter mechanism is expensive and complicated and therefore this system is not suitable for practice.